AnalyzED
by Elen
Summary: Sequel to Singing in the ED Zoe gives therapy to the Kids, and the Eds are determined to find out why... please RR? Be nice to me! This is a one chapter story...so it's Finished... but with sequels to come...


AU: Hello! This is a sequel to"I'm singing in the Ed" So I suggest you to read that one before this...

Oh and another thing… the house analyzes in this story is actually for real… I got this book at home you see, where you can analyze all the colours and what some things symbolize when you draw a house… so when I wrote this fic, I looked up what some colours and stuff means, and picked out the ones that I think sounds like Ed, Double D or Eddy… ehem…you follow? Aaah…you will get it later…I hope…)

I hope you like this one! AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW! But no flames please.

Elen

**AnalyzED**

Zoe smirked to herself as she looked at the brown couch in front of her.

There was also a lonely chair by it, and a small diploma on the wall, and nothing more. Zoe crossed her arms satisfied. "Okey-dokey! Let's bring em' in!" She thought. "Soon I will know all the kid's secrets PLUS getting loads of cash…" She thought and chuckled to herself.

Zoe picked up a sign and turned to walk outside, when she suddenly saw Kevin standing behind her.

"Oh hi, Kevin!"

"What are you doing in my garage now?" He said a little annoyed. "Just because you temporarily live here doesn't mean you can do whatever you want!!"

Zoe just grinned at him. "Aww… C'mon Kev, just this once?? It's for a good thing! I'm going to give therapy to the kids in the neighbourhood….they seem to need it…" she finished under her breath.

Kevin stared blankly at her. "What did you loose on the way here? You're starting to sound like the dorks, dude!"

Zoe made a half smile. "Well, for the first…I am not a dude! And for the second…They will all stand in line to get in here!"

Zoe wiggled her eyelashes at him. "Do you need therapy??"

Kevin laughed. "Heck No! And what makes you think people would want to get therapy from you anyway??"

"Just watch!" Zoe said and went outside with her sign. She put it on the ground and called out; "Do you feel like you don't fit in? Are you lonely? No one to talk too??? Come and talk to me! Dr Zoe! I will help you solve aaaaall your problems!"

Kevin crossed his arms.

"If you actually think that anyone will…"

"Hi Kevin, hi Zoe!" They heard a voice say. They looked up and saw Nazz.

"Hi Nazz!" Zoe smiled.

"So what are you up to?" She glanced at the sign. "Therapy huh? Oh, please can you do me?"

Zoe gave Kevin a mischievous glance before she turned to Nazz.

"Oh suuuuuure!! Just come in here and lay down on the couch."

Kevin just stared. "Nazz?! What are you doing?"

"Relax Kev! I just wanna check it out." She said as she disappeared into the garage behind Zoe. Zoe smiled at Kevin and closed the door.

Nazz giggled as she lay down on the couch. Zoe sat down on the chair and put on a pair of glasses, looking really doctor-ish.

"So…" she said and picked up a notebook from her pocket. "Shall we begin then?"

"Okaaaay!" Nazz said.

"Okay. So how are you feeling today Nazz?

"Fine."

Zoe looked at her with a stern crazy look... "Are you? Are you really?"

"Yeah…"

Zoe kept staring at her. "Really??"

"Well…um….yeah…"

She still stared at her. Nazz started to sweat.

"Nazz….ARE YOU??"

Nazz started to sweat even more, getting nervous by Zoe's crazy look.

"Um…I guess…I don't know…"

"You don't know? What makes you think that you don't know? You don't feel well at all…am I right? You feel oppressed by Kevin, don't ya?"

"Huh?"

"He makes you loose the confidence on your self, doesn't he??"

"Um….I don't know…"

"NAZZ!"

"ALRIGHT!! Yea you're right!! About everything!!" Nazz said raising her arms.

Zoe grinned. "Very good Nazz, we're making progress!"

"Really? So…How much?"

"Oh yes! Oh don't you worry about money…. I would just like you to do me a little favour…."

About fifteen minutes later Nazz and Zoe came out through the garage door.

"Well, good luck to you in the future now Nazz!" Zoe smiled.

"Okay! Bye Dr. Zoe!" she giggled back.

Jonny stopped and stared at the sign and then at Nazz. "Did you get therapy Nazz?"

"Yeah, and its sooo cool!"

The other kids stopped and ran up to Nazz.

"I want to do it too!" Jonny said. "Mom always says I need it! What do you think plank?"

Sarah smiled. "Come on Jimmy. Let's try it! Nazz says it's cool… and it's only 25 cents!"

Jimmy ran up to Zoe. "Can I…oh can I??

"Of course. Make a line behind Jimmy, folks!" Zoe grinned. _Wow, I'd never expect it to be so easy! _Zoe thought.

Not far from there, Ed, Edd n' Eddy sat by a big table they put out on the street, trying to sell some nice flower-bouquets made by Double D.

Double D picked up one of the bouquets and breathed in the sweet aroma with a smile. "Aahh… nothing can be compared to the sweet scent of fresh healthy flowers!"

Eddy was bored. "Give it up already, Flower-power boy!!" he said. "Where is everybody?"

Ed grabbed the bouquet from Double D. "Oh, oh, Can I smell?" He inhaled through his nose, making two of the flowers fly up and stuck to his nostrils, and then disappeared inside. He made a cough and stared out blankly.

"NOOO! EDDY, I swallowed a bug!"

"Ahh... heck with it! Let's go see where everybody is!"

Eddy said and scurried of with Ed and Double D close behind.

Meantime, Zoe was interviewing Jonny.

"So…Tell me more of this…Plank!" Zoe said writing notes in her book.

"Huh? What to say? Plank is my beeest friend" Jonny said smiling wide.

"Really?" Zoe said and scratched down some words in her notebook.

_Hearing voices which are not real, delusions and hallucinations … the patient has lost all touch with reality…_

"What are you writing down?" Jonny said and sat up, trying to look over her shoulder.

"No… this is my notes and it is only for me to see…"

"Plank says that you are writing something…unfair to us"

Zoe looked up at him. "And what makes you think so Jonny?"

"Because Plank says so!"

Zoe stared blankly at him.

"Oh…I see…" She said and glanced puzzled at Plank.

"Now what?" Double D said when they saw the line to Kevin's garage. He stopped "'Therapy?? Dr. Zoe??"

Eddy narrowed his eyes. "Therapy? Why would anyone want to…?" He stomped up to the garage door and banged on it. "Hey! What are you doing in there?"

Sarah, who stood in line in front of Jimmy, picked up a rock from the ground and threw it on Eddy. It hit him right in the head.

"What the…"

"YOU STAND IN LINE MISTER!!!" She yelled.

Eddy gave her a glare before he slowly walked back. "What the heck are they standing in line for anyway?"

Double D looked puzzled. "My guess Eddy, is that the kids have finally grown a need of…" He brightened with a big smile. "Eddy, I think they are actually engaging to find their inner selves…"

He was interrupted by Ed who let out a loud burp. He made a huge smile only Ed can make. "I have found my inner self, Double D!!"

Double D stared at him. "Ehh… yes, I guess that's one way to put it…"

Eddy cut him off. "Will you stop yakking and help me find out what she's up to!"

"But Eddy isn't that obvious? She is just giving therapy to the kids!"

Eddy rolled his eyes. "Yeah, for 25 cents she does."

Then he suddenly turned around and stared at Double D. "Hey, I know!"

He grabbed his shirt and threw him into the line behind Jimmy.

"You go and take some therapy…and find out what she is up to." He whispered to Double D.

"But Eddy, it is just a…" He began but Eddy and Ed was already gone. "But I don't have a quarter." He said weakly to himself.

It did not take long before it was his turn. Zoe opened the garage door and watched Jimmy as he left. "And don't forget what I said about the saucepans!!" she called after him before turning to Edd.

She stared at him surprised before she smiled. "Why, I sure didn't expect to see you here Double D!" She chuckled as she was oh so prepared for this.

Double D started to shake. "Um…I don't have 25 cents…"

"Oh, that's alright!" She said and pulled him inside. "I'll just give you a loan..."

"Oh…eh…okay…thank you…I think…"

Zoe sat down in her chair as Double D walked up to her Diploma and inspected it carefully. "Where did you get this?"

Zoe rolled her eyes impatiently. "The internet, now sit down and let's begin."

He did so, and Zoe picked up her notebook.

"Shall we begin then? So, How have your day been?"

"Um…fine."

"Okay…" She carved something down on her paper.

Double D stared blankly at her.

"Alright…now, is there anything you want to…" Zoe gestured with her hands. Double D waited. "…you want to…tell?

Double D was quiet.

Zoe grinned nervously. "Okaaay so why don't I start then!" She stated and picked up another piece of paper and handed over it to him along with some colours.

"I would like you to draw me a house"

"A house?"

"Yes, a house."

He looked at the paper and then up at Zoe and then back at the paper. "Why?"

Zoe rolled her eyes. "So I can analyze it! Just do it!"

He frowned, looking at her, and she got his point. She made a big smile. "Pleeeeaaase?"

"Fine…" he said and began to draw.

Zoe waited patiently when she suddenly saw two figures, pressing their faces on the window. Zoe narrowed her eyes.

"Get outta here!!" She yelled and threw her notes on the window making Ed and Eddy back a few steps and Double D to look up from his drawings.

Zoe walked over to the window and covered it with a blanket, before she picked up her notes again, and walked back to her seat. Then she turned to Double D.

"Finished?"

"Yes!" He said and gave her the drawing. Zoe took it and sat down.

"Okay, just give me a sec…" She said and opened a large book. Double D just raised his eyebrows at this. Then she spoke.

"Well, first…you're house is kinda square lookin'…and it also looks very stable…that mostly means that you are a intellectual person who prefers structure and order in you're life…"

Double D looked at her. "So? Come with something new. And how can a house really tell you all about that anyway? I have never heard of…"

Zoe interrupted him. "Its all how you choose to draw it, you know." She smiled.

"Hmm…" he thought and looked at his drawing.

"Yes…" Zoe said "…look at this…you have drawn a picture of a house and a garden but no sun…that means there is something you're hiding…that there is something you want to keep 'in the shadows' so to speak." Zoe continued.

Double D was quiet.

Then suddenly someone started to pound heavily on the door from outside. Zoe sighed.

"Will you SHUT UP!! He's not done yet!!"

She turned back her attention to Edd.

"Now…you have painted your house with a yellow colour. Yellow stands for knowledge, literature, curiosity, and sensitivity. And see here!" She said and pointed.

"You have drawn 4 windows. Meaning that there are 4 people in your life, that you consider as your family."

Double D looked up a little confused. "Four??"

Zoe smiled. "I think I'll just leave that for you…"

A couple of minutes later, Edd stepped outside, where he met Ed and Eddy.

"Well??" Eddy asked eagerly.

"Well what?"

"What's her plan against us this time?"

Double D shook his head "No plan Eddy."

Eddy clenched his teeth.

"She's a liar!! She knew why you…and why we…oh for Pete's sake! If you want something done properly, you just have to do it yourself!" he said and walked up to the door and started hammering on it.

"Open up! My turn!!"

Zoe opened and smiled. "Oh, hi there! You got 25 cents?"

Eddy looked surprised and then angry. "What? I'm not payin' for it! Double D didn't have to pay!"

"Fine, come in then. But just because it's you guys!"

"Absolutely!" Eddy grinned and went inside. Zoe followed after closing the door.

"Why don't you have a seat?"

Eddy stared at the couch.

"Have a seat huh?" he asked and walking around the couch inspected it carefully. "Why? So you can watch me fall into your little trap?"

Zoe gave him a weird look. "What the heck are you talking about?"

Eddy glowered at her. "I know you're up to something!"

She smiled and sat down in her chair. "Like what?"

"Um…I'm not sure yet. But I'll find out, sooner or later."

"Sure you will…hmm are you always this suspicious?"

Eddy didn't answer he put a hand on the couch and pressed it carefully.

"Hmm…seems alright…"

Zoe lost her patience. "Will you just sit down??"

Eddy did so very cautiously and watched her pick up her notebook.

"What's that for?"

"Oh, don't you mind this, Eddy. I'm just taking some notes…"

"Oooh… so you can sell them later, right?"

Zoe rolled her eyes. "No…okay…would _you_ like to start or do you want me to…??"

"Start what?"

Zoe sighed.

"Fine, then I'll start. How are you today?"

"….great!"

"Oh, good. Okay…is there something bothering you?"

"What? You mean except for Lumpy's stinkin' pits, or Double D's never-ending 'symposiums'? Or your freakin' therapy? Or…."

"Okaay I get your point!" Zoe said, looking at him. "Do your friends really irritate you that much?

"Why Yeah! …um…I mean no…." Eddy got confused.

"I want you to look back to the day you all met…What was your life like before that day?"

Eddy got quiet, and then he glared at her.

"Will you stop that crystal-ball kinda talk? I don't have anything against Ed or Double D… We hang out…we always have…"

He looked up at Zoe. She made a small smile and looked down on her notes, but without writing anything.

Eddy raised his hands. "Why am I telling you this anyway?"

"Okay, let's cut to something else then… you like to draw?"

"Drawing is stupid…" Eddy said now a little grouchy.

Zoe just smiled and picked up a piece of paper and the colours.

"I want you to draw me a house!"

"What! Why?"

" 'Cuz, I want you to. Double D made one… see?" She said, holding it up.

"Okay, okay…Jeez!" he sighed and snatched the paper and started to draw.

He did it in a minute or two. Zoe took it and looked it over.

She smiled.

"Now what?" Eddy asked, still a little suspicious.

"Now I can analyze you're personality by this drawing…let's see…" She said and inspected it carefully, while glancing at the book.

Eddy rolled his eyes. "This is so stupid!"

Zoe looked up. "No it isn't! Now see here…your house is placed right in the middle of the paper. That usually means you are someone who needs to be seen…you need a lot of attention…The house has three windows, meaning there are three people you consider to be your family…hm…" Zoe raised her eyebrows.

"You have drawn two big trees here beside the house...You have two people in your life that gives you safety...or you feel safe with them..."

Zoe smiled when Eddy didn't look. "Eh...then we have the colours... your house is red with a grey roof. Red stands for frustration, energy, self-centred, masculinity..."

"HAH!" Eddy grinned. "I knew that!! Masculinity!!"

Zoe rolled her eyes and continued. "...impatience, strength and survival...grey are the colour of money and organisation..."

Zoe looked up at Eddy who was still grinning at her.

"Hmm...Your door… It's torn...that means you misses someone...you have experienced a separation of some sort..."

Zoe looked closer to the paper. "Oh, there is a small chimney here...with blue and black smoke..."

"So?"

"When it is that small it means you're kinda...stingy..."

Eddy growled and clenched his fist. "I'll give you for stingy...!"

"Oh and there's the smoke...it means you're a kinda bossy but at the same time you are creative and… kind..." Zoe looked up. "Kind??"

"Hey! Watch it!!"

She grinned at him. "Heheh, just kidding Eddy!" She leaned back. "Now are you still convinced I got a plot against you?

Eddy didn't answer, he just glared evilly. "Are we done?"

Zoe shrugged. "I guess…if there isn't anything you wanna talk about…"

"Humph! That was pointless…" Eddy stood up and went outside. Zoe followed.

When they got outside Zoe picked up her sign and headed back in. Eddy glowered at her jar of money. Then he suddenly brightened with a small light bulb over his head.

"Hey Zoe, Aren't you gonna do Ed as well? You forgot about him…"

"Huh?" She turned and looked at Eddy. He grinned at her. She looked at Ed.

"Yeah I guess…"

Double D looked at Eddy then at Ed.

Ed was sitting on the ground, picking up handful of rocks and threw then up in the air, just to let them rain down on him again. "Hahahaha! I'm the rain man!"

Double D giggled. "You sure are Ed!" Then he turned to Eddy. "It might not be that easy to analyze Ed. I don't think she can do it!"

Zoe stared. "OH YEAH?! Do I have to prove it?"

Eddy grinned even more. "Oh yes. I bet all of your money you earned today, that you can't come out from that door with a logical analyze of Ed!" he said pointing at the garage.

"Okay, you're on!"

"HAH!" Eddy laughed and pulled Ed up. "C'mon Lumpy. Get in there!" He pushed him inside the garage and then he grabbed Zoe by the collar and shoved her inside as well. "Do your best, Ed!" He yelled and then smirked. "It's payback time!"

Ed was already on the couch when Zoe looked up from the floor. She got up and looked at Ed who as flapping with his arms, laughing… about what she didn't know.

She smiled weakly at him. "Um…hello…"

"Hello! I am ED!!" He said loudly.

"Uh…hi. So how are you today Ed?"

"I am good! But I wish I had more sticky-tape…!"

"Sticky-tape?"

Ed just made a big grin. Zoe stared. "Uuuhh…okaaay…."

"What am I doing here again?" He asked puzzled.

"I'm gonna analyze you Ed!"

"Like mashed potatoes?"

Zoe stared blankly.

"Um...Yeaaah…"

"Cool!"

Zoe though for a second, then she picked up a card and showed it to Ed.

"Okay. What do you think this looks like?"

Ed scratched his head. "BUTTERED TOAST!!!"

"Toast?"

Zoe got confused, and looked at the card. "How can you make this look like a toast?"

"With butter!"

"……okay, let's try something else." Zoe said and picked up the colours and the sketch-book. "You like to draw Ed?"

"Sure do!"

"Great! Here!" she handed over the pencils and the sketch-book.

"I want you to draw me a house."

"A house?"

"Yes Ed."

Ed looked at the paper and then at Zoe, then at the paper and then back up at Zoe

"….a house?"

"Yes Ed…" She said patiently.

"…….." he stared at the paper. "……….a house?"

"YES ED, A HOUSE!!" Zoe yelled with an eye starting to twitch.

"Okey-dokey!" He said happily and started to draw.

A couple of seconds later he held it up to her.

Zoe stared at the paper.

"Ed…."

"Yes?" He said smiling.

"You were supposed to draw a house…"

"YES!"

Zoe's eye twitched.

"WHERE'S THE HOUSE ED??"

"Huh?" he looked at his paper. "Oh, well…there it was…the house…standing all alone in the sunshine when A TERRIBLE MONSTER FROM THE FORTH DIMENSION CAME TO GET ITS REVENGE…."

"EED!!!"

"Huh?"

"WHERE'S THE HOUSE?"

"It got eaten by the monster!!" He said dramatically.

"So where is the monster?"

"Aaaa…it got bored and left when there was nothing left to eat."

Zoe hit her forehead. Then she took a deep breath. "Okaay. I'm fiiine! I'm not loosing this bet…"

Ed sat up. "Can chickens swim?"

Zoe turned slightly red. "I'm supposed to do the questions here…Huh…what?"

"Can chickens swim??"

"Uhh…I don't know…"

Ed gasped. "YOU DON'T KNOW??! BUT YOU HAVE TO KNOW!!"

"BUT I DON'T!! What kind of stupid question is that anyway?"

Ed stared blankly at her.

Zoe started to sweat. _Do chickens swim? I know they don't fly very well, but do they swim??"_

She shook her head. "AARGH! I suppose they can swim…"

"Like a duck?"

"……Well…I don't know….But it's not the point here…"

"Yes it is!"

"No it isn't! I'm supposed to analyze your persona…"

"But I wanna knooooow!"

Zoe lost her patience completely. "I don't know and I don't care! Why don't you just ask Double D??"

Ed's lip started to tremble.

"Aw…come on! I didn't…"

"Don't you like chickens?"

"Yeah, sure I do…with some rice, curry-sauce and…."

Ed gasped. "NOO!!"

Zoe backed away with her chair. "Easy…I was just kidding…"

Ed stared and then he made a wide smile and chuckled.

Zoe looked surprised at him. "Uh…Ed?"

"Yes?"

"Where were you right now Ed?"

"I'M IN MY HAPPY PLACE!!"

"Oh dear lord!"

Meantime outside Eddy and Double D was waiting for Ed and Zoe. Eddy pressed his ear to the door. "What are they talkin' about?"

Suddenly the door flung open, making Eddy fly a couple of feet. He looked up and saw Zoe standing in the opening. Her hair was all tangled and she had a real crazy look in her eyes.

Eddy stared and then he began to laugh so loud, tears formed in his eyes. Even Double D giggled to the fact that Zoe did look kind of silly.

Her whole body was shaking. "I can't do it…"

Behind her sat Ed on the floor. He was laughing with an empty look in his eyes.

Eddy stood up and walked up to them. "No you can't, so cough it up sister!"

Zoe turned and looked at her jar. She picked it up. "Um…can't we share?" She asked with a weak smile.

Eddy snatched the jar from her. "Dream on! Come on guys! Its jawbreaker time!"

"No it isn't!" Zoe said and took it back

"What the heck are you talking about? You lost! We won! So hand over the cash!"

"You owe me 75 cents!"

"For what?"

"For the therapy, genius!"

"You said it was for free!"

Zoe looked around nervously. "No I didn't."

"Yeah you did!"

"Double D, Can chickens swim?"

"Not now Ed." Double D said.

Eddy grabbed the jar and tried to pull it from her. "Give me it!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

Zoe lost her grip and Eddy fell backwards with the jar.

"Hah! Let's go guys!" He said and ran off with Double D and Ed close behind.

"But Eddy! I still don't know if chickens can swim!" Ed shouted after him.

"Shut up Ed!"

AU: So whaddya think? Please Review… but no mean ones! ) /Elen


End file.
